Si près et pourtant si loin
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Ueda est secrètement amoureux de Yamapi, mais se contente de le regarder de loin, persuadé que rien n'est possible.  Titre et chanson de l'OS tirés du Disney "Il était une fois". Pairing : PiDa


"Seuls toi et moi,

On ne voit plus personne.

La musique plane et donne,

Du blues au cœur."

C'était ce que chantait Yamapi, en pleine répétition sur la scène et ce que Tatsuya, du plus profond de son âme, aurait souhaité vrai. Du fond de la salle, assis sur un strapontin, Tatsuya, les bras croisés sur le siège devant lui, avait posé le menton sur ses poignets croisés et le regardait. De tous ses yeux, de toutes ses forces, de tout son cœur. Comme si l'intensité de son regard pouvait le forcer à se retourner, à le voir, à comprendre. Mais non, jamais ça n'arrivait. Quelle que soit la volonté que l'aîné y mettait, jamais son cadet ne tournait le regard vers lui. Le voyait-il seulement ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Et cette impression lui brisait le cœur. "Regarde-moi ! " aurait-il aimé lui dire sans oser se lancer. Il avait peur. Peur de la réaction de celui qui n'était encore qu'un ami il y avait peu de temps.

"Si près, tous les deux,

Serré dans tes bras,

Si près pour la première fois."

Tant de fois, Ueda avait rêvé de ça, depuis ce moment où il avait compris ce qu'il ressentait, depuis le moment où son cœur avait commencé à battre plus vite à sa vue. Il avait tant de fois imaginé que cette main qui, pour le moment, tenait un micro, touchait sa joue… Mais il savait que jamais ce sentiment ne serait payé de retour et que ce qu'il avait songé ne resterait qu'un joli rêve.

"J'oublie mes rêves,

Je ne peux plus y croire,

Je leur dis au revoir,

Et je suis là."

"Si près j'attendais,

D'être auprès de toi,

Pourtant je savais déjà,

Que tu me prendrais,

Dans tes bras,

Si près…"

Les paroles chantées par la voix magnifique de celui qu'il aimait semblaient écrites pour Tatsuya et ce qu'il éprouvait, le bouleversant. C'était comme si, malgré son aveuglement, Yamashita savait tout, comme s'il avait lu les méandres de son cœur meurtri sans même poser les yeux sur lui. Chaque mot semblait comme une flèche cruelle tirée par un archer maîtrisant trop bien son art et atteignait sa cible involontaire. Ces couplets, si vrais en ce qui le concernait, touchaient Ueda en plein cœur. Oui, il était proche de lui. Autant que pouvaient l'être deux membres de deux groupes faisant partie de la même société. Et s'il avait su ce qu'il ressentait, peut-être le célèbre Pi aurait-il eu pitié de lui et l'aurait-il serré contre lui ainsi qu'il le chantait si doucement…

"Si fort j'ai rêvé,

Mais je ne rêve plus.

Alors je ne crois plus,

En ce prince inconnu."

Son prince à lui, était tout sauf inconnu. Il avait même parfois l'impression de le connaître mieux que personne, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Il se voilait certainement la face sur ses défauts et travers, mais, en cet instant, il le voyait nimbé de lumière, comme un ange, dont il avait d'ailleurs les ailes d'une blancheur éblouissante. Formulé de cette façon, Ueda savait que ce qu'il pensait faisait très cliché, mais il s'en moquait.

"Encore serre-moi,

Jamais je n'aurais cru,

L'amour, un jour,

Si près…"

C'est ce que Tatsuya aurait aimé lui dire si son rêve de se retrouver dans ses bras était devenu réalité.

"Oh comment garder,

Un peu d'espoir,

Si je te perdais ce soir ?"

Exactement… Si par hasard, l'aîné prenait son courage à deux mains et lui avouait son amour, il y avait un tel risque de perdre le peu qu'il avait de Yamashita, de le perdre tout court, que Ueda préférait souffrir en silence et garder pour lui ses sentiments.

"Tu es si près de m'aimer,

De forcer le destin,

Jamais n'abandonne,

Tes rêves en chemin.

Aimer comme personne,

D'un amour sans fin.

Si près, si près,

Et pourtant si loin…"

Soudain, Tatsuya sursauta violemment et écarquilla les yeux. Venait-il de rêver ou son cadet l'avait-il directement regardé en chantant ce dernier couplet ? Stupéfait, il se retourna pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui, mais ne vit personne. Est-ce que par hasard… ? Non, il devait certainement faire erreur. Pi avait simplement fixé la salle. Il n'avait aucun moyen de l'apercevoir d'aussi loin… N'est ce pas ?

Il tentait encore de se persuader qu'il se trompait, lorsque, le souffle soudain coupé, il vit son cadet quitter la scène et remonter lentement la travée qui séparait la salle en deux, puis s'immobiliser à quelques pas de lui. Que faisait-il ? Comment savait-il que… qu'il était là ?

- Alors, Tatsuya, tu ne comprends plus les sous-entendus ? demanda Yamashita en souriant.

Le cœur de l'interpellé manqua un battement. Ne pas se faire d'idées, ne pas se faire d'idées…

- Qu'est ce que… tu veux dire ? arriva-t-il à demander en empêchant sa voix de trembler sous le coup de l'émotion.

Le sourire s'accentua, faisant intérieurement fondre l'aîné.

- Tu n'avais pas compris que le dernier couplet t'étais adressé ?

- Je…

- "Si près et pourtant si loin"… c'était toi. Tu étais là, mais j'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait t'atteindre ici et moi encore moins. Tu pensais certainement que je ne t'avais pas vu, mais c'est faux. Je ne voyais que toi. Depuis le début.

La dernière phrase surprit tellement Ueda, qu'il en suffoqua presque et chercha sa respiration. Ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'il entendait, il plongea son regard dans celui de son cadet, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il devait comprendre et n'osant comprendre ce qu'il désirait tant.

- Tu ne saisis toujours pas ? questionna Yamapi en voyant tant d'interrogations dans les yeux qui le fixaient.

- Je ne… suis pas sûr que…

- Baka… murmura le cadet en se rapprochant, avant de poser la main sur la joue gauche de son aîné, réalisant ainsi sans le savoir le songe de son interlocuteur.

Pi se pencha ensuite pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser léger comme une aile de papillon.

- Maintenant, il ne reste plus que "si près"… Tu n'es plus si loin, souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres, avant d'accentuer le baiser.


End file.
